


Fallen

by keiraide



Series: G00 Assassins AU [2]
Category: Gundam 00, 博多豚骨ラーメンズ - 木崎ちあき| Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens - Kisaki Chiaki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiraide/pseuds/keiraide
Summary: Written for Gundam 00 Week Day 6 – Closed World / QualiaTieria knew all too well that trust was an even more dangerous game than revenge. Betrayal was just a part of the life of a killer, would that ever change?





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 2 of the assassins AU/crossover! I’m probably even more excited about this part than the first one. Apologies if the Innovades seem ooc, I was a little too lazy to go back and study them before writing.

It took a few hours after Tieria had escaped, but Ribbons’ office and hall were eventually cleared of the dead bodies and blood thanks to his (more loyal) subordinates. He sat at his desk with hands neatly clasped in his lap, listening to them provide updates on the rogue assassin’s whereabouts.

“It was that detective.” The one with lavender hair, Revive, stated. He held out a tablet that displayed a still image from a security camera. It showed Neil seated at a café table talking to someone who looked exactly like him. “We’ve confirmed he has connections with Lockon Stratos and his brother is an informant; he’s not someone we can take lightly anymore.”

Ribbons’ look of disapproval made his other underling—and twin sister—pipe up with zest. “Hey Ribbons, can we go kill them now? It’ll be easy work with that traitor injured.”

“No, Hiling. That won’t be necessary. I have something else in mind.”

Hiling pouted. “Aww, but—”

“I assume you want us to make contact with this informant?” Revive interjected, a grin threatening to spread on his face.

“Yes, and I believe we can make use of Lockon, as well.” Ribbons shifted forward in his chair, a smile of his own appearing. “Like a spider’s prey, we’ll have them walk right into our web.”

\--

Outside of the cafe later that evening, Lyle Dylandy took a drag of his cigarette. His meeting with Neil had ended a few hours ago, but with nothing pressing on his agenda, he decided to pass the time by people watching. His ear perked up when he heard someone step next to him.

“Don’t move.” The voice said.

Lyle spared a glance to the hitman next to him, unfazed by the demand. “Ya ‘ave some sort a’ business with me? Let me guess, Ribbons sentcha, right?”

Revive scowled, and pressed a pistol into Lyle’s side. “How do you know that?”

“If ya were able t’ find me, ya should know what I do for a livin’.”

“Then you better answer me honestly, unless you want to die.” Lyle didn’t respond, so he took it as a sign to continue. “You know Neil Dylandy, right?”

The informant shrugged. “If ya want t’ believe that; I’m sure ya ‘ave proof.”

 _This guy is annoying._ “I want straight answers. Tell me his whereabouts.”

“’e’ll come on ‘is own.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The hitman was quickly losing his patience, and twisted the gun as a warning.

That seemed to get him what he wanted, although he was uncertain whether it was because Lyle felt threatened or if he just wanted him to leave. “Yer former accomplice Tieria is now workin’ with my brother t’ git revenge against yer boss.”

“When will they be coming? How?”

Lyle took another drag. “If you’re tryin’ t’ trap them, wouldn’t that be up t’ ya?”

Revive was getting unnerved at how much the informant already knew about them and their plan. Neil was no ordinary cop, knowing dangerous people like this, and Lyle was his own family.

 _Perhaps we can use that to our advantage, though._ Revive got a bold idea, and handed Lyle a wad of cash. Even if they were kin, there was no such thing as genuine trust for criminals, especially when money was involved.

To the hitman’s pleasant surprise, Lyle’s demeanor shifted. He turned to face him fully and nonchalantly leaned against the window.

“They plan on disguisin’ themselves an’ makin’  a trade with one of yer traffickin’ brokers. Neil ‘ill be actin’ as the seller an’ Tieria ‘ill be the merchandise. This way, Tieria can infiltrate yer facility an’ ambush Ribbons. Is that whatcha wanted t’ ‘ear?”

“Yes, it is. And now that I have what I need,” He cocked the gun. “you can die now.”

Lyle huffed dismissively, and stomped out his cigarette. “'ow ya plannin’ on lurin’ them out without alarmin’ them, then?”

Revive paused, and begrudgingly relented upon realizing the informant had a point.

“One sec.” Lyle took out his phone and dialed the man in question. “Niall? That deal ya asked me t’ look into. I’ve got some new info.”

_“What’d ya find?”_

“The broker is plannin’ on meeting in one of the suites at the Westin, 11pm. ‘e’ll deliver the ‘girl’ to a VEDA exec that’s visitin’ one of their distribution centers.”

_“Got it. I’ll buy the next round, I really owe ya one. Call me again when they make their move.”_

“Right.” The call ended, and Lyle pocketed the device, turning his attention back to Revive. “Now if they don’t ‘ear back from me, they’ll know it’s a trap and change their plans.”

The hitman had to admit he was impressed, and felt an inkling of respect for the informant. “So it’s a trade deal. I don’t kill you, and you ensure they won’t have reason to suspect we have our own agenda.”

“If ya want t’ think of it that way.” Lyle stood straight, and began to walk away. “By the way, I 'ope ya look forward t’ meetin’ Lockon. Most people don’t live t’ talk about it.” He whispered into the hitman’s ear on the way by.

\--

It was 10:50pm. Tieria glared at his wrist watch. _He’s late, this is getting insufferable._ For the assassin to look the part, he had visited a boutique and was given hair extensions, a light touch of makeup, and fitted into a long, red dress. The clerk had been a little over zealous and had stuffed breast forms into the dress as well. Tieria didn’t have a strong attachment to gender, but the attendants of the store asking him enthusiastic questions about his transition into a woman had been off-putting. He assumed their intentions weren’t malicious, but then again, it wasn’t as though many people of his physique went into a beauty salon for themselves.

Tieria was pulled out of his rambling thoughts when he heard a whistle. He looked up and saw Neil coming down the hallway, rolling a large piece of luggage. He was wearing a sleek navy suit and thick rimmed glasses, and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Tieria snorted at the sight.

“What’s with that reaction?” Neil deflated.

“You look like a club host.” The assassin chided. “But the transaction should be quick, so you won’t need to retain the façade for long.”

“Well,” Neil looked Tieria up and down, and couldn’t help but grin. “whoever did yer makeover did not disappoint.”

The assassin punched him in the arm, and Neil chuckled.

“Alright, ya ready?” The Irishman asked, his tone suggesting he was in work mode now.

Tieria nodded earnestly. “Yes.”

Neil opened the luggage, and Tieria climbed inside. There was barely enough room, but he wouldn’t be in it for long. After he was settled with his knees against his chest, Neil handed him a set of earrings.

“What’s this?”

“They’re good luck charms.” The detective winked. “If somethin’ goes wrong, just call my name. I’ll come save ya.”

With that, Neil closed the luggage, and everything went dark. As Tieria worked on putting on the earrings given the limited arm room he had, Neil tried to pull him along as delicately as possible.

The detective knocked on one of the suite doors, and upon it opening, the broker quickly ushered him inside.

“My apologies for being late, traffic was heavy.” That definitely sounded like Neil, Tieria was surprised he could change the inflection of his voice like that. “Here’s the promised merchandise.”

The assassin felt a shift, presuming he’d been handed over to the broker. “And here’s your payment. Pleasure doing business.” The man said.

“Thank you. I’ll be taking my leave.” The sound of the door click was the last thing Tieria heard before things went quiet for a while, aside from general public ambiance as he was moved around. He was lifted and set down so he was laying on his side, presumably in the trunk of a car. After a few moments, it started and was soon on the move.

While the assassin waited to arrive at his destination, he closed his eyes to mentally prepare and go over rest of the plan in his mind.

Neil would follow the broker to the facility and be on standby a block away. Tieria would be carted inside and handed over to one of the executives in private quarters. Upon being released from the luggage, Tieria would assassinate him and using Lyle’s intel, navigate his way to where Ribbons and his men would be for the majority of their meeting. Lyle would remotely shut down the power, and Tieria would use that opportunity to kill Ribbons and follow his escape route through the dark. The assassin had it perfectly memorized, of course. Upon exiting the building, Neil would receive the signal from Lyle to pull up with the car and they would make a swift getaway.

They couldn’t afford to screw this up.

Tieria was suddenly jerked in the luggage. It seemed the car had stopped. _This is it._

\--

Inside of the distribution center, Ribbons, his subordinates, a few guard hitmen, and his guest executives were gathered in the main hub of the building. After glancing at his watch, Ribbons cleared his throat to get their attention.

“I believe it’s about time for our main event of the evening. I’d like to introduce the guest of honor.”

One of the loading dock doors opened behind him, but instead of a truck, a man dressed in a deep green, military-style jumpsuit made his way inside. There were sunglasses over his eyes, and his hair was hidden under a hood. The getup looked a bit ridiculous for someone who wasn’t a soldier, but no one dared jest when the impossibly long sniper rifle hanging on his shoulder came into view. He held an assault rifle in his hands as well.

The man gave a casual salute when he stopped next to Ribbons. “Lockon Stratos at your service.”

Even though he was acting amiable, no one could deny he had a lethal aura that made the air feel tense. It was so heavy the legendary sniper himself could probably shoot through it.

The only person who didn’t seem impressed was Hiling, who was sour over the fact that Ribbons had gone out of his way to employ the man’s help. Wasn’t she enough to deal with Tieria and that stupid detective? As if sensing her attitude, Ribbons looked directly into her eyes that sent the message of _calm down, you’ll get your opportunity._

“I’ve asked Mr. Stratos to carry out this execution for us. He’ll also be assisting with security. There’s no doubt our trespassers will be lurking around soon, if they haven’t arrived already.”

At Ribbons’ words, Lockon turned off the rifle’s safety and went deeper into the center to scope it out.

\--

Tieria couldn’t place why, but he’d begun to feel anxious. He was definitely inside of the facility by now, being pulled around a lot of sharp corners. After what felt like an eternity, the movement stopped again, and the luggage was set on its stoppers.

“Mr. Goodman, I’ve brought a woman.” He heard the broker say.

Tieria’s hand hovered by his thigh, ready to pull his dagger out as soon as he was freed.

The bag was opened, and the assassin rolled out. He went to draw his weapon, but froze. The person standing before him wasn’t some perverted executive.

It was Ribbons.

“Nice of you to join us, Tieria Erde. Might I say you look ravishing this evening.”

It felt like the whole world stopped moving. The assassin broke out into a cold sweat. “Why-?” _How did this happen? Where am I? What the hell is going on?_

There were several others around them. Five guards with guns pointed in his direction, two other smug-looking assassins with unnaturally colored hair, and a few of VEDA’s top brass.

Tieria’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. His nightmares had come to life, and he was horrendously outmatched.

“You look shaken.” Ribbons mocked. “I’m sorry to say that your plans fell through.”

_How did they find us out?_

“Honestly,” He tutted. “you should’ve known better than to trust informants. They’re allies of money, just like everyone else.”

Tieria bit his lip, feeling anger mixing in with fear. What kind of brother was Lyle, selling out his twin like that! Tieria didn’t even have a brother anymore because of what these people did. Like Ribbons said, criminals only sided with money. He was foolish for believing any of them could be different.

The assassin tried to calm himself down so he could think of something, anything. Getting worked up would only guarantee his death.

Revive came up to tie his hands behind his back. Tieria stiffened but refrained from moving, knowing they’d likely shoot him on the spot if he did. This was the worst possible outcome, and he had no backup.

Wait, that wasn’t true. The earrings. _He must be listening._

”Neil,” Tieria called to him. “we’ve been compromised. What should I do?”

No response. Tieria tried to push away the wave of dread that threatened to wash over him.

“Neil, can you hear me?”

“Are you looking for this man?” A voice came from behind him. Tieria turned his head to see the jumpsuit and shades. Was that— _Lockon Stratos?! It can’t be. Where is--_

The sniper dropped a bloody body in front of Tieria, and he wanted to scream. He recognized the brown curls and angular cheek bones. The eyes were gorged out, but there was no mistaking who it was.

“N-Neil…?” Tieria felt nauseous and dizzy. _You can’t be dead. You said you would save me._ “You bastard, you promised…”

The body didn’t answer him, and Tieria held back a sob. _This is what I deserve for wishing for a normal life. There’s no peace for people like us, I should have remembered that. I’m such a fool…!_

“Shoot him.” Ribbons commanded.

Lockon stepped a few feet away from the assassin, and aimed his assault rifle. Tieria shut his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

“It’s gonna be five years of Guinness.”

Tieria’s head shot up in surprise. He felt like he heard Neil’s voice, but that was impossible. _Now I’m hallucinating. How much more shame will I be forced to endure?_

He bowed his head. _Regene, Neil, I’m sorry…_

A gunshot went off.

In the next moment, Ribbons fell to the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead. Hiling shrieked. Before anyone could process it, Lockon raised his aim and mowed down the guards surrounding him and Tieria.

The executives tried to make a break for it, all screaming bloody murder, but singular shots that came out of nowhere made quick work of them as well.

“What the hell is going on?!” Revive yelled at the sniper. “You bastard, did you betray us?!”

“Betray?” He let out a dark chuckle. “I don’t recall becomin’ yer lad in the first place.”

 _That voice…!_ “Neil…?” Tieria whispered, feeling his heart was going to give out if he received any more surprises tonight. He was initially confused, but Neil’s dead body was right next to him, how could he be alive? Tieria fell to remorse again, chastising himself for getting hopeful.

Lockon turned away from the assassin and scanned the area to find that the remaining two hitmen had taken cover. He loaded another magazine into his rifle and cocked it before cautiously advancing between the aisles of crates. When he got to the middle walkway, he surveyed his surroundings through the scope.

“Stop!” He heard Revive yell from behind him. Ignoring his warning, Hiling jumped out with a grenade in her hand.

“Take this!” She threw the object, and right as it flew from her finger tips, a shot went through it and blew it up.

Revive distanced himself from the explosion and hid behind a pillar. He tried to sneak a peek around it, but jerked back when he saw Lockon had already spotted him.

“It’s no use. Ya might as well come out.” He called.

Revive tsked. His mind and body were screaming at him to run. This man was going to murder him just like everyone else. He had to get away, but his feet wouldn’t move. _No, you’re an elite assassin. Legend or not, he’s as human as anyone else. You have to fight._

The hitman groaned as he loaded and cocked his pistol. A cheap shot would be enough to make his getaway. What he hit didn’t matter, as long as it gave him an opening.

Revive rolled from behind the pillar and shot the gun. It grazed Lockon’s shoulder, and he hissed in pain.

 _Now!_ The hitman bolted for the garage door. _I’m going to make it, I’m going to survive…!_

A bullet flew threw his back into his heart, and he fell over. Silence followed.

With the field cleared of their enemies, Lockon made his way back to where Tieria was still kneeling. Without a word, he untied the assassin and helped him stand.

Tieria looked upon him suspiciously. “Who are you? Why did you save me when you—” _killed Neil_. He couldn’t say the last words.

“I thought ya would’ve ‘ad it figured out by now.” The man slipped off the hood and sunglasses, and Tieria gasped at the familiar brown locks and blue eyes.

“N-Neil…?! It is you! You’re Lockon Stratos?!”

Instead of smirking or making some silly comment, like Tieria would’ve expected, the Irishman before him sighed. “I’d say I’m tired a’ bein’ compared to ‘im, but we ‘aven’t formally met yet, so I’ll letcha off the 'ook this time.”

“What?” _Then Neil truly is…wait._

If he wasn’t Neil, then he had to be Lyle. And if Lyle was Lockon, then—

“You sick bastard, you sold us out!” Tieria snapped, and lunged at him with his dagger.

Lyle jumped back and raised his hands in defense. “Whoa, ‘ey! It’s not whatcha think—”

“Save it!” The assassin tackled the informant and pressed the dagger into his throat. “How could you do that to your own family?! I had mine stolen from me, and you would just turn your back on yours?!”

 _Oh shit, I really pissed ‘im off._ Lyle took a deep breath. “I swear on m’ mum’s grave, I didn’t betray ya.”

Tieria’s eyes narrowed. “Give me one good reason why I should believe you.”

“Tieria, stop!” A similar sounding voice came from above.

The two looked up, and climbing down from one of the balconies near the ceiling was a certain detective in the same outfit as Lyle.

He scaled down several ladders to get to the floor, and jogged up to his companions. Tieria got off of Lyle, and the latter stood while rubbing at his neck.

“Ya couldn’t have gotten down here sooner?” He remarked in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Neil smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t think ‘e’d try to knife ya.”

Tieria was stunned. His mind didn’t know how to process the recent development, and before he realized what he was doing, he slapped them both.

“Ow!” They yelped.

“Neil, h-how are you alive?! What is going on?!” He pointed an accusing finger at the body. “What the hell is that supposed to be?!”

Neil and Lyle looked at each other, silently pondering who should start. Lyle sighed as he pulled out a cigarette, feeling like he needed a smoke after what happened. He was just a spy, damn it. After lighting it and taking a drag, he spoke.

“Ribbons ‘ired Lockon to kill ya both, but it would’ve been a ‘assle if I didn’t show up with proof of Niall’s death. They would’ve wanted t’ confirm it for themselves. We couldn’t let them know ‘is true identity, either. So, I ‘ad that body prepared by a plastic surgeon I know.”

“So you are Lockon Stratos.” Tieria addressed Neil.

“That’s right.” The detective confirmed. “Lyle only stood in for me as Lockon so they wouldn’t expect anyone else to be lurkin’. Perks of havin’ a twin with combat experience.”

“We would’ve switched, but admittedly I don’t live up to the legend.” Lyle patted Neil’s shoulder.  
“We couldn’t guarantee success if I was takin’ the long-range shots. I’m better with close quarters.”

The assassin crossed his arms with a deep frown. “Was this the plan from the beginning? Did you two trick me?”

Neil lightly scratched his head. “We kinda did, but it wouldn’t ‘ave worked if ya knew what was goin’ on.” He flashed a wary smile. “Sorry.”

Tieria huffed, but decided he was probably right, and let it go. Despite everything, he was relieved. Everyone that had wronged him were dead. _Good riddance._ On top of that, he was unharmed, and it was thanks to the men in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, the Dylandy brothers were different.

“…thank you.” The assassin murmured.

Neil placed a gentle hand on his head. “No need. I told ya I’d save ya, didn’t I?”

Normally Tieria would break the hand of anyone who tried to touch him without permission, but he just stood there with flushed cheeks.

Lyle snorted a laugh. “Ya gonna act like lovebirds all night, or are we gonna git outta ‘ere? Someone owes me beer.” He started making his way toward the dock door.

“Yeah, yeah...” Neil waved and followed suit.

Tieria took a step, but stopped and crouched when a sharp pain flared at his side. His wound from Ali had opened from all of the physical stress.

Neil glanced back, and immediately went to the assassin’s side upon seeing his state. “Ya alright? Can ya walk?”

Tieria breathed deeply through his nose. “…no, I can’t.”

“Should I carry you to the car?”

Tieria opened his mouth to reject the offer. He could make it if he really wanted to, and he wouldn’t be caught dead in the man’s arms. But then again, there was no logical reason to make his injury worse…

“…fine.” The assassin gave a half-assed glare. “But if you speak of this again, I will kill you myself.”

Neil smirked as if to say ‘ _sure you will’_ when he scooped Tieria up bridal-style, and the three made their way home.

With the help of some painkillers, Tieria slept peacefully that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I said this part would tie the story up--and it has, as far as how much I wanted to adapt/reference from the source material--but I'm gonna do an original third part with this au for tomorrow just because I'm officially out of ideas for anything else lmao


End file.
